


Garreg Mach Sus Cases:

by OhNoMySphaghettiOs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Among Us, F/M, comedy?, my humor is garbage so bear with me please, no beta sorry Glenn :(, they're idiots but my idiots?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs
Summary: The students of Garreg Mach enjoy the game Among us... That's it really.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 45





	1. The Blue Lions:

Red= Sylvain/ Big Daddy

Blue= Dimitri

Black= Felix/ SwordsRCool

Lime= Ingrid/ Spaghetti

Purple= Mercedes/ Merci

Orange= Annette/ Annie!

Cyan= Byleth/ FishFearMe

Green= Ashe/ Boi

Yellow= Dedue

Crew there are two imposters among us

Big Daddy has called emergency meeting:

SwordsRCool: ??

Dimitri: What happened?

Big Daddy: Black is being sus.

SwordsRCool: If it was me you'd be dead already.

Spaghetti: Sounds pretty sus to me.

SwordsRCool: Proof?

Big Daddy: Trust me.

SwordsRCool: You're an idiot.

Annie!: Idk, Blacks getting a little aggressive seems sus.

SwordsRCool: You're also an idiot.

Boi: Should we skip?

SwordsRCool: Yes.

Big Daddy: No! Black is sus!

Boi: I'm going to skip.

Big Daddy: Green is also sus.

Boi: ??

Spaghetti: Idk, Cyan, Purple, and Yellow have been awfully quiet.

FishFearMe: Lime.

Dedue: I type slow.

Merci: Sorry, I didn't think a response was needed.

Spaghetti: Mhmm, sure.

FishFearMe: My money is on Lime.

FishFearMe has voted.

Spaghetti: ??

SwordsRCool: Sounds right.

SwordsRCool has voted.

Annie! has voted.

Annie!: I still think it's Black, he's mad sus.

Big Daddy has voted.

Big Daddy: Make the right choice guys.

SwordsRCool: You're stupid.

Dimitri: Sorry Felix, you are getting a bit to defensive.

Dimitri has voted.

Dedue has voted.

Merci: Is there proof?

Big Daddy: Trust me.

Merci: I see.

Merci has voted.

SwordsRCool has voted.

Spaghetti has voted.

SwordsRCool has been ejected.

Two imposters remain.

...

Annie! has reported a body.

Big Daddy: Where?

Spaghetti: Where?

Annie!: Admin.

FishFearMe: Rip.

Spaghetti: Cyan is sus.

Big Daddy: Agreed.

FishFearMe: : (

Boi: Who died?

Spaghetti: Yeah it's definitely Cyan.

Spaghetti has voted.

Dimitri: Cyan was with me.

Big Daddy: Blue and Cyan are in cahoots with each other.

Dimitri: Proof?

Big Daddy: Trust me.

Big Daddy has voted.

Boi: Who died??

Annie!: Mercie : (

/Mercie: SMH

FishFearMe: Rip to Purple.

/SwordsRCool: Hahah, you got offed by Orange?

/Mercie: : (

FishFearMe: Guys, it's Lime and Red.

Boi: They have been instigating together.

Boi has voted.

Big Daddy: WOW.

Big Daddy: That is fake guys.

Dimitri has voted.

Dedue has voted.

FishFearMe: Who'd you Vote for?

Boi: Red.

Dimitri: Lime.

Dedue: Skip.

FishFearMe: ****

Big Daddy: HAHAHAHA

FishFearMe: Rip to me I guess : (

Dimitri: : (

/Mercie: : (

FishFearMe has voted.

FishFearMe has been ejected.

Two imposters remain.

/FishFearMe: This is whack.

/SwordsRCool: Agreed.

/Mercie: Thank you for mourning me.

/FishFearMe: <3

/Mercie: <3 <3

Big Daddy has reported a body.

Big Daddy: SPAGHETTI

Big Daddy: NOOO

Annie!: Red is sus.

Boi: Agreed.

Boi has voted.

/Spaghetti: : 0

Annie! has voted.

Big Daddy: I did not kill Spaghetti.

Annie!: Proof?

Big Daddy: Trust me.

/FishFearMe: Is it red?" 

/Spaghetti: No.

Dimitri has voted. 

Dimitri: Sorry Red.

Big Daddy: SAY MY NAME COWARD!

Dimitri: No.

Dedue has voted.

Big Daddy: Guys Its really not me.

Annie!: Sounds fake.

Boi: Accept your fate and vote.

Big Daddy: : (

/SwordsRCool: Serves him right.

/FishFearMe: Agreed.

Big Daddy has voted.

Big Daddy has been ejected.

Two imposters remain.

DEFEAT

Annie! and Dedue were the imposters.


	2. Golden Deer:

Yellow = Claude/ FearTheDeer

Pink = Hilda/ Delicate Flower

Purple = Lysithea

White = Lorenz

Orange = Leonie/ Jeralt II

Yellow = Raphael/ MEAT

Blue = Marianne/ Dorte

Lime = Ignatz/ Iggy

Cyan = Byleth/ FishFearMe

Crew mates there is one imposter among us

Lorenz has called a meeting:

FearTheDeer: What.

Lorenz: Lets start a new game.

FishFearMe: ??

Iggy: Uhh, why?

Lorenz: I want to be purple.

FearTheDeer has voted.

Delicate Flower has voted.

Lysithea: No way!

Lysithea has voted.

FishFearMe has voted.

FishFearMe: Rip to Lorenz.

Lorenz: ??

Lorenz: Also rude.

Iggy: Don't you guys think we should at least play a bit more before we vote Lorenz off?" 

Jeralt II: No

Jeralt II has voted.

Lorenz: EXCUSE YOU.

Lorenz: HOW DARE YOU.

Lorenz has voted.

Iggy: I'm skipping.

FishFearMe: Coward.

Iggy: : (

Iggy has voted.

Marianne has voted.

MEAT has voted.

-Lorenz left the game

No one was ejected.

One imposter remains.

Delicate Flower has reported a body:

Delicate Flower: MARIANNE

Delicate Flower: WHAT MONSTER KILLED MARRIANE.

/Dorte: : (

FishFearMe: Rip

FearTheDeer: F

Iggy: Poor Marianne.

Lysithea: Where?

Delicate Flower: Electrical.

MEAT: See anyone?

Delicate Flower: No, put your pretty sus.

Lysithea : O

MEAT: I was in admin.

FearTheDeer: Idk, sounds sus.

FishFearMe: True, a little sus.

MEAT: : (

Lysithea: Who are we voting?

Delicate Flower: Raphael.

Lysithea: Ok.

Lysithea has voted.

MEAT: Wow.

FearTheDear: Idk, Lysithea is kinda sus too.

Lysithea: >:I

FishFearMe has voted.

FishFearMe: Idk, sorry Yellow.

MEAT: :(

Iggy: Poor Raphael.

Delicate Flower: You're next art boy.

Iggy: : O

FearTheDear: :O

MEAT: : O

FishFearMe: : /

FearTheDeer: Wow way to break the chain.

FearTheDeer: I'm voting off By.

FearTheDeer: That'll teach you to play outside of your class.

FishFearMe: Do it coward.

FearTheDeer has voted.

Delicate Flower: Wow Claude.

Delicate Flower has voted.

Delicate Flower: I'm still voting Raph.

MEAT: : (

/Dorte: : (

FearTheDeer: Yellow, Lime vote Cyan.

FearTheDeer: It'll tie and MEAT stays.

Iggy: OH!

Iggy has voted.

Iggy: That's right, very clever!

FishFearMe: : P

MEAT has voted.

Jeralt II: Unless I vote for Yellow.

FearTheDeer: **** I forgot about you Orange.

MEAT: PLEASE LEONIE

FearTheDeer: Byleth doesn't appreciate Jeralt.

FishFearMe: Wtf!!

Iggy: : O

Delicate Flower: O

Lysithea: : O

Jeralt II: Jeralt asked me to keep and eye on By, so...

Jeralt II has voted.

MEAT has been ejected.

One imposter remains.

/Dorte: Sorry Raphael!

/MEAT: : (

FishFearMe has reported a body:

/FearTheDeer avenge me!

FishFearMe: : O

FishFearMe: Rip

Jeralt II: Where?

FishFearMe: Cafeteria.

Delicate Flower: Anyone sus?

FishFearMe: Jeralt didn't raise a snitch.

/FearTheDeer: ;-;

/MEAT: F

/FearTheDeer: Thx.

Jeralt II: Lol.

Iggy: Who is it?

FishFearMe: Not gonna say.

FishFearMe: But my silence comes at a price I don't wanna get offed.

Iggy: You can't do that.

/FearTheDeer: Lol.

FishFearMe: Says who?

Jeralt II: Let's vote off Lime.

Jeralt II has voted.

Delicate Flower has voted.

Delicate Flower: Sounds good.

Lysithea: Ok.

Lysithea has voted.

/FearTheDeer: Rip to Lime.

/MEAT: : (

Iggy: Fine : (

Iggy has voted.

FishFearMe: Sorry Lime : /

FishFearMe has voted.

Iggy has been ejected.

One imposter remains.

Delicate Flower has reported a body.

Delicate Flower: BYLETH

Delicate Flower: IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME

Delicate Flower: HOW COULD YOU LYSITHEA

Jeralt II: : O

Delicate Flower has voted.

/FearTheDeer: Wow, Hilda wasn't this upset when I died.

/FishFearMe: Can you blame her?

/FearTheDeer: This is why you got killed off.

Jeralt II: Lysithea, what do you have to say for yourself?

Lysithea: Self- report.

Delicate Flower: >: /

/FishFearMe: Watch that work.

Jeralt II: Sounds fake.

Jeralt II has voted.

Lysithea has been ejected.

Zero imposters remain.

VICTORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I didn't expect this to get any likes when I put it up but if you guys enjoy my stupidity I'll make some more.


End file.
